


A Professional Dart Thrower

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: Everyone else had already discovered their powers,so why hadn't Diego?OrHow Diego discovered his powers with (accidental) help from Klaus





	A Professional Dart Thrower

Ben's powers were discovered for him, tentacles flying around when he was only a few month old.

Vanya discovered her powers shortly after, glass shattering and cups flying at her toddler rage.

Luther discovered his powers by picking up a couch far too heavy for a four years old boy.

Klaus discovered his powers, screaming, crying and begging to be left alone, yet whimpering when one of his siblings leave.

Five discovered his powers all cheeky grins and jumping around and away from whoever he deemed too annoying to be around at the moment.

Allison discovered her powers by accident, wishing to join Luther in his training.

And Diego? Diego has yet to discover any power.  
The rest had their powers, so why didn't he? Was he destined to be powerless among his powerful siblings?

 

"Either your powes are non-existent" Five had once bluntly stated, "or weirdly specific like Allison's".

 

Yes, maybe his powers were like Allison, hidden in plain sight.  
  
When Diego asked Allison how she discovered her powers, she just said she felt an urge to say those three words that grant her everything she'll ever want.

He shrugged then, turning away from her sympathetic eyes and returning to his room.  
He had wanted to throw something in anger and frustration at the unhelpful answer.

He closed the door, facing the dartboard he had hang there after getting Pogo's approval to take it down from its unused spot on one of the halls. He had an unexplained desire to play with it then, to throw the sharp darts tight at the middle, which he most often than not, succeeded.

_Maybe I'll be a professional dart thrower instead of saving the world_ he grumbled in his thoughts, picking the dart box off his table.

 

 

***

 

 

To say Klaus had lousy timing would be completely right.  
He had heard it many times before from his siblings, his dad and even Pogo once, in the form of various shouts, dismissive tones and polite requests accordingly.

But even considering his track record, he did not expect to walk into Diego's room and almost get stubbed by a dart of all things.

"What the-" he let out a yell, "you could have hit me!" he shouted at his wide eyes brother. "Thank goodness you missed" his eyes scanned the floor around and behind him, not finding a trace of the dart.

"Hi, where did it go?" he raised an eyebrow at Diego, who seemed to have an internal crisis.

Instead of answering, his brother pointed at the wall to their left, where the dart firmly hang.

"wow, how did you do that?" Kalus said then, walking to inspect the dart.

"I do-" he tried to let the word out.

"Take a breath" Klaus encouraged him to continue.

"I don't know" he finally said. "I s--saw you standing there right when I threw it and I didn't w--want to hit you and then the dart changed direction" he rambled. 

"That's so cool" Klaus mock whispered. "Do it again!" 

Diego stood in front of the board, with Klaus safety by his side this time, and threw the dart only for it to change its course mid way and hit the wall on the right.

"We have to show everyone" Klaus smiled, his hands clapped together in awe.

 

***

 

"So why are we here?" Five said in an inpatient tone. Mom had tried to find a name for him, but he seemed to reject them all on the base that they were "stupid", so it had stayed Five, at least for now.

"You'll see" Klaus said mysteriously, wiggling his fingers and handing the dartboard to Luther.  
"Now you stand here and don't move"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luther asked with a hint of nervousness.

"The best!" Klaus assured him, yet it only made Luther's weariness rise.

"Guys I'm not sure about it" Allison agreed with Luther, exchanging worried looks with her sister and Ben by her side, as Diego pulled out a dart from the box in his hands.

Instead of aiming at the dartboard in Luther's hands, Diego turned to the smiling Klaus.

"Diego what are you doing?!" Allison sounded distressed at he threw the dart at Klaus, only for it to hit the board right in the center.

A beat of silence passed and then the room burst into excited chatter and questions.  
"What was that?"  
"How did you do that?"  
"You discovered your powers! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Wow cool"

 

 

"Children! What is the meaning of all this noise?" their father walked into the room, silencing them with the question.

"Number one?" his question sounded more like a command.

Luther immediately stepped forward, back straight, board still in hand- dart right in the middle.

"Diego discovered what his powers are"

"Let's see it then" he plucked the dart out and handed it back to the nervous Diego.

The boys took their places, Klaus in front of Diego and Luther to his left.  
Ben moved to stand near the slightly shaking Diego, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't hit me" Klaus joked, just a tad nervous, immediately shutting up at the pointed look Hargreeves sent him.

Diego took a deep breath and threw the dart.

"Ow!" Klaus yelped, everyone turning towards him in distress.  
"Just kidding" he smiled, pointing at the board, where the dart hit it right on its edge.

"Great work master Diego" Pogo congratulated him with a proud smile.

"You're in need of a lot more training number two" their father said, "you'll meet me tomorrow after breakfast to start your training".

"Yes sir" Diego straightened his posture as his father left to his study.

"Typical" Klaus sighed, moving to take the board back from Luther.

"I wonder what else you can hit" Klaus mused, a mischievous smile decorating his face, his eyes darting to the empty space on his left.

"I wonder too" Diego held eye contact with him, returning the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all destroyed the house with little holes in the walls and ceiling
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
